


"This would only happen to us!"

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, a normal proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana wants to propose, so does Yousef. On the same day.





	"This would only happen to us!"

"Sana, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Elias. How many times do you need to ask? I've been planning this for weeks, Mamma and Babba are not home for a few days and I am really sure, so there's not a better time.", Sana answers her brother's, what she feels like, thousandth time asking the same question.

She's standing in the kitchen and internally freaking out. Elias is leaning on the table behind her and in theory should be giving her moral support but all he has done so far is ramble on about stuff that is of no relevance for this particular day. 

Noora, Eva, Chris, Vilde and Jamilla just left. They had helped Sana to prepare some of the food she was making for Yousef and herself for this night. It's their anniversary. Sana insisted on making all the food on her own but she knows she is not the best cook there is and when her friends offered to help a bit she knew she would be stupid to decline. 

"I need to go now.", Elias says and Sana quickly turns around. 

She looks at her older brother with her eyes wide and panic. "Elias, don't leave. I need you to be here until Yousef gets here. I need your moral support; I'm going to propose, after all!"

Sana had managed to calm down in the past hour, thanks to her friends and her brother. But now the panic came back in full force. What if she screwed this up somehow? What if he didn't react the way she wants him to react? What if the food she made is so bad that Yousef gets food poisoning from it?

Elias steps close to his sister and wraps his arms around her. Sana leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes for a second to calm down. The Bakkoush siblings love each other a lot but don't always show it. Right now it's necessary, though.

Then they part a little and Elias reassures his sister: "Sis, I'll be back later, I promise! You'll be fine. Yousef is head over heels for you and you could just text him 'Will you marry me?' and he'd say yes."

Sana laughs at that and Elias joins her. Her brother manages to calm her down, always. But before he leaves he ruins it once more.

"Are you sure you want to propose?"

"Elias, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't propose. I don't need to wait for him to ask me!", she waves around the wooden spoon in her hand and Elias takes a step back and lifts his hands in surrender. 

He nods: "I know, I didn't mean that. It's just… Never mind. I'll see you later!"

What's up with him? Sana notices that her older brother is acting weird today, more than usual. But she doesn't have time to worry about that. She has to make sure the food gets ready in time and she is really glad that the girls have already decorated the table outside in the backyard.

Almost two hours later Yousef arrives at the Bakkoush house and rings the doorbell. Right on time, as always.

Before Sana can open the door she needs to take a second to breathe and prepare herself. When she opens the door they both feel like they got their breath kicked out of their chest. 

Yousef's eyes wander up Sana's body. She's wearing a light pink tulle skirt and a white lace long-sleeved top. Paired with a hijab in the same colour as the long skirt. Yes, Sana looks beautiful in her outfit but what makes Yousef's heart race the most is her beautiful smile. 

Sana can't help but stare at her boyfriend for a while. Usually they both dress rather casual but now, now Yousef is wearing dark well-fitting pants and a button-up shirt that suits him very well. He has his hear pushed back and less messy than usual.

"Hi.", Yousef says breathlessly. 

They stand there, at the door, just smiling at each other, for who knows how long.

"Hi.", Sana answers in the same way and finally reaches out to take his hand. She pulls him inside and they hug. This is where Sana feels most comfortable lately, in Yousef's arms.

"You look beautiful.", Yousef finally manages to say. They have been together for a long time now but she still takes his breath away. He has a hard time taking his eyes off of her for even a second.

Sana smiles at him, her dimples showing, and raises her eyebrows: "You don't look so bad yourself."

Yousef goes to take off his shoes but Sana quickly shakes her head to which he looks at her confused. She just takes his hand and leads him out to the backyard. On the way out he asks her what she is doing but she just shows him a knowing smile but doesn't say a word.

As soon as they step out into the backyard, Yousef stops walking as his gaze falls on the table on the mini- basketball court. Two chairs on the opposite sides of the table, fairy lights decorate the table and a candle is lit. The sun is beginning to set which makes all of this even more breath-taking than it already is.

"Sana?", is all Yousef can say. He thought they had agreed on just having a nice meal together, for their anniversary. But he didn't think it would be this special. At least from what she had planned. She shouldn't have.

Sana looks from the table to him and starts pulling her boyfriend towards it. "I hope you like it. I wanted it to be special because I ...", she stops talking abruptly but Yousef doesn't notice because he is insanely happy in that moment. "..because it's our anniversary."

The gentleman Yousef is he pulls out the chair for Sana and can't help himself and kisses her cheek before going to his own chair. Sana grins at him and once he is seated as well, he immediately leans forward and takes Sana's hands in his. 

"So, how was your day?", he asks and while they put the food on their plates they talk about their days, how it went, who they met, what they did. Just updating each other on their lives because they haven't seen each other all day and in comparison to other days, they haven’t texted much.

"You made all this food?", Yousef asks his girlfriend and takes another spoonful of the soup.

Sana nods smilingly but then confesses: "I had a bit of help preparing the ingredients but other than that it's all me. Do you like it?" She is actually really nervous about how it tastes. To her all of it tastes fine but Yousef has a better understanding of when spices are too much or not enough or if something is overcooked or undone. 

Yousef looks up from his food and sees the nervous look on Sana's face and immediately starts smiling at her. She is so cute. Usually she is so confident in everything but today she seems nervous, not in a bad way though. Yousef tilts his head lightly and thinks to himself: Can she know what he planned? Did Elias say something to her? No, he wouldn't have. They worked on the plan for too long for Elias to ruin it knowingly.

"Of course, I like it. You're getting really good at cooking.", Yousef says and observes as Sana laughs lightly and how the light of the fairy lights reflect in her eyes. How did he manage to be here? After years of being with her, happily, he still feels the same excitement when she’s with him.

"Don't get used to it. You'll be the one cooking when we get married.", Sana blurts out.

At the same time both of them stop eating, lower their spoons and freeze. 

Being nervous makes Sana loose her filter. 

Did she just ruin the surprise, Sana thinks.

Does she know what he planned, Yousef thinks.

Neither of them notices how the other one freezes, though. They are both too preoccupied with their own fear of their plan not working out. Then Sana looks around the table and finally finds something to let go of her suspicion. She is not quite ready to ask him the Million Dollar question.

Sana grabs and holds up a plate and Yousef follows her movement. He breathes out relieved. She doesn't seem to know anything. 

"Okay, I attempted to make Baklava.", Sana says. Instantly Yousef breaks out in a grin. He loves how she has put so much effort in this. He knows for sure that she is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with but he already knew that years ago.

Sana sees his excited grin and quickly shakes her head: "Don't get too excited. I know for sure that this will taste horrible, I don't know why I even put this on the table."

Yousef is too quick for Sana to react. He takes the plate out of her hand and Sana furiously shakes her head. She shouldn't have shown it to him. She doesn't need him to get poisoned right before she wants to propose. 

"Yousef, no, don't!", she says. Yousef grins at Sana and takes a piece of Baklava on his fork and stares at Sana while nearing the fork to his mouth.

"Stop.", she says loudly. "It'll be a disgrace to your mom's recipe."

Yousef starts laughing and Sana joins him. Other times she wouldn't care that he taste her awful cooking attempts, it's pretty funny most of the time, actually. But not tonight.

"This is my mom's recipe?", he asks his girlfriend.

Sana nods. "I asked her for it because you always rave about it so much and I wanted to do something nice."

Yousef chuckles and looks around the table:" And all this wasn't nice enough?" Sana just shrugs smiling at him lightly. 

"You know, I love that you talk to my mom without me being involved.", Yousef mentions. Sana feels like she is going to pass out because he looks at her with so much love in his eyes. She knows for sure that he is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

"Of course, I love your mom.", Sana says as an immediate reaction. Since Sana and Yousef have gotten together Sana has gotten to know his mother a lot better and finds her to be one of the kindest people she knows. "And she provides me with a lot of embarrassing stories of yours that could be useful someday."

Yousef gasps, partly as a joke, partly actually shocked: "No. She didn't… Are you teaming up on me with my own mom?"

Sana laughs and nods. Then with a teasing smile she leans forward and rests her arms on the table before saying: "You better get used to it. It'll get even worse soon."

Again, Sana feels like she needs to face-palm herself. Why would she say that when she has a plan when to actually ask him to marry her. Saying all these things that tease it will take away from the surprise. 

Yousef furrows his eyebrows and tries to figure out what Sana means. He doesn't have much time to do so. He hears Sana sigh and stand up from her seat. Yousef follows her movement curiously and when she drags her chair towards Yousef's he starts to get worried. 

Sana places her chair right next to his and turns to look directly at him. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself mentally. She didn't plan the proposal to go exactly like this but if she waits any longer she will ruin the whole surprise. 

"Sana, is everything okay?", Yousef asks her and she nods with a tiny smile.

They sit with their knees touching and with another deep breath Sana starts talking.

"Yousef, you know I love you a lot, don't you?"

He nods. But then he sees how panicked she gets and thousands of thoughts run through his mind. He blurts out any one of them.

"Are you breaking up with me?", his heart stops for a few seconds. 

Sana's eyes widen and she shakes her head: "No, no. Yousef, no. In contrary.", then she takes a second to think about this question. "Why would I tell you I love you if I wanted to break up? Why would I prepare all this if I wanted to break up? Why would I want to break up with you at all?"

Sana and Yousef both burst out laughing at this. It really doesn't make any sense. 

Yousef admits: "I'm sorry. When you got so serious I panicked out of nowhere. Sorry, continue."

Sana chuckles amused and shakes her head lightly before looking into Yousef's eyes again to continue. "Like I said, you know that I love you a lot.", she says the next sentence with sarcasm dripping from every word, "And I don't want to break up with you."

Now Yousef nods and takes Sana's hands in his. The fairy lights and a few lights from the house are the only things lighting up the backyard but it doesn't bother either of them. Yousef is amazed by how lovingly she looks at him. 

"In contrary, actually.", Sana continues and smiles at her boyfriend. In contrary? The opposite of breaking up is getting into a relationship and that they already are. 

Sana smiles to herself and laughs a little. Yousef knows that she is nervous but still can't figure out why. It's only the two of them here. For now.

"I had a whole speech planned out but you know what, I don't need that. You know that I love you, I love that you're always there for me. I love that you are so understanding. I love that I just don't get sick of spending time with you. I love that we can disagree but solve that without fighting. I even love that you just assumed I would break up with you while I have something completely different in my mind right now." Sana finally can breathe again. Starting this conversation was the most nerve wracking to her. 

Yousef slowly understands what's going on. Can a man love and hate something at the same time. He does right now. Panic rises in his chest while he simultaneously wants to break out in happy tears. A few moments long he can't do anything.

Sana observes his reaction and assumes that he understands what's going on and waits for her to finish her speech so he can answer.

"So that's why I want to ask you something. Yousef, will you mar..."

Sana's question is interrupted by Yousef putting his hand over her mouth. Yes, he did that. Sana's eyes widen and Yousef quickly takes away his hand. Why did he do that?

"No, no. Sana..", Yousef rambles but nothing coherent comes out of his mouth. How does this happen? How does this happen on the exact same night? 

Sana doesn't know if she should cry or laugh. 

"So you don't want to marry me?", she asks Yousef and stand up from her chair.

This time it's Yousef's eyes that widen and he shakes his head and scrambles to his feet.

"No, no. What I mean is of course. But not like this. O my god.", Yousef answers.

Shocked and confused are two words that describe the couple perfectly in this moment. What just happened, none of them is sure of that. 

Yousef looks at his watch and up at Sana again: "You couldn't have waited one more minute?"

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion: "Waited for what? Yousef what even just happened? If you don't want to marry me, it's ..."

Yousef doesn't have time to tell her that that is not it. They both hear loud music playing and look for the source of it. Yousef knows, he planned it. But not like this.

Sana's eyes find the source of the loud music. Elias is walking to the small basketball court with a boom box in his hands. An actual boom box. Right behind him are Mutta, Adam and Mikael. Sana recognizes the song. She gasps and turns to Yousef. He grins at her sheepishly, pulls her towards her seat and pushes her lightly for her to sit. With another grin he runs up to the boys who are now in a triangle shape formation at the other end of the basketball court, with the boom box behind them.

 " _It's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

Yousef starts dancing and the boys behind him start dancing the same choreography. They are really dancing to Marry You by Bruno Mars. In her backyard. 

Sana's mouth falls open and she freezes in her spot. The last few moments she was freaking out, thinking he didn't really want to be with her. But he had this planned all along. He made their friends and her brother learn choreography for crying out loud.

It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her. He had a proposal of his own planned. 

Yousef's eyes don't ever leave Sana while dancing and she has a hard time breathing. If her heart beats any faster it will burst out of her chest.

 " _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

All of the boy shout 'marry you' at the same time and Sana can't wait any longer. She jumps out of her seat and runs towards that stupid dork that ruined her proposal. Or made it better. 

He catches her in his arms and lifts her off the ground. Yousef spins with the woman of his life in his arms. The song is still blasting from the boom box and the boys have stopped dancing but Sana and Yousef don't notice any of that. They are lost in each other's eyes.

"This would only happen to us.", Sana concludes laughingly, not looking away from Yousef's eyes for a second. 

He nods: "And you thought I didn't want to marry you. Are you out of your mind?"

"How could I know? You interrupted me and looked so panicked. And all I thought was that Elias had said...", Sana stops mid-sentence. Yousef catches on her thought. 

Both shout at the same time: "Elias!" and stare at him. 

He knew of both plans. He learned the choreography for Yousef's proposal. He helped Sana with planning her proposal. All that time he didn't say anything of the other proposal to either of them. 

Elias hides behind Mutta and only takes a small peak at the couple getting engaged.

"I love you both and now answer each other's question!"

Yousef and Sana look away from Elias and at each other. They are still standing so close that Sana feels Yousef's heartbeat under her hand on his chest. They both give each other the brightest smiles.

"I mean we both proposed.", Sana says and tries not to laugh at how ridiculous all of this seems.

"Well, we attempted to. Neither of us got through it completely.", Yousef adds. 

Sana and Yousef start laughing and Sana buries her face in his chest. Once they calm down a little, Sana looks up at him and nods. 

"Of course, I want to marry you!"

Hearing her say it makes Yousef really realize it. 

"And I obviously want to marry you!"

Sana wraps her arms around Yousef's neck and he lifts her again and can't help himself and twirls. Even if they tried, neither of them could explain how happy they are. 

The boys who have been waiting for a sign from the couple, even though they knew that there was no doubt for them to say anything but yes, start clapping and cheering loudly and run towards them. Yousef stops spinning and Mutta, Mikael, Adam and Elias squish the couple in a group hug. Elias being the first one to wrap his arms around them.

Grinning and over the moon for the two, Elias looks at them, getting emotional.

"My best friend and baby sister are going to get married!", he announces and hugs them once more and all of the boys shout their congratulations and finally leave the two alone. 

Sana looks at Yousef who has his eyes already trained on her. Both of their cheeks start hurting because they have been smiling non-stop.

They are thinking the same thing and Sana voices it.

"We're really going to get married."


End file.
